


Glistening

by McKayRulez



Series: Spineven [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Gem Sex, Other, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Nothing feels better than a polished gemstone.





	Glistening

“Night everyone.” Steven laid down on his back, ready to go to bed. 

“Night Steven.” Garnet regarded with a nod. 

“Good night Steven.” Pearl smiled. 

“Laters.” Amethyst waved as she turned and the group left, (except for Spinel, who just stood and watched), as he closed his eyes and felt his body relax. 

It took a few minutes, but Steven slowly began to feel like something was off.. Like.. Like maybe someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and looked to his side to find Spinel hovering over him, staring. He jumped. “Spinel?” He felt the adrenaline rush subside and sighed. “Need something?” 

He followed her unblinking gaze and realized she was staring at his exposed gem on his belly. 

Oh. He frowned wondering if this was a trauma thing. 

“Steven?” Her question was directed to his stone, and he blinked. 

“Yeah?” 

“You look so..” She tapped her fingers nervously. 

“Tired?” He hazard a guess, figuring she probably didn’t know what sleep was. 

She shook her head and bit her lip. “Dull?” 

He frowned. “Huh?” 

“May I?” Her hand reached out and hovered over his gem. “Polish you?” 

“Oh.. Um..?” There was a long pause. Steven didn’t know how to respond to this request. She was gazing so intently at his gem. His eyes flickered between her eyes and his gem, wondering if it really did look dull or not. How could she tell in the dark? 

He shook his head. Sleep was making him confused. He needed to rest. However, before Steven could speak, Spinel seemed to have taken his lack of voicing refusal as a sign of approval and summoned a cloth and a bottle of something from her gem’s storage. 

“It’s fine really, you don’t have to-” His words were cut off by the surprised amazing feeling of her rubbing his gemstone with the oiled cloth and he moaned, which startled himself. 

His head swam with endorphins and his body light up with pleasant tingles as she rubbed circles over the gems exposed face. 

He had never felt anything like this before. Sure, he had cleaned his gem himself often, but it never felt like this. 

Waves of pleasure irradiated from his belly. He could almost swear he saw glowing ringlets roll out and over his flesh. 

Steven didn’t dare say no now. Whatever was going on was amazing and he wanted to ride it out. 

His gem started to feel like heat was building up from its core. It was glowing now, as if he had summoned his powers, but instead of fading, it was only growing more and more brighter. 

“Don’t stop.” He gasped out in ragged breath. 

Spinel’s stare hardened and she rubbed the gem harder, causing another startled gasp from Steven in his corus of moans. 

The harder she rubbed, the hotter the gem felt, and the more pressure built inside. 

Steven reached out, gasping helplessly, and placed his hand on the back of her bent head, feeling her smooth hair. 

The touch caused Spinel to jump slightly, so lost in concentration though it didn’t affect her rubbing. 

Finally, Steven gripped the bed in one hand and Spinels shoulder in the other as he felt the energy inside him burst. 

The light was blinding, but it was caressed in a blissful feeling of something Steven couldn’t describe in words. 

He sunk into his bed, weight heavy as the feeling left his mind floating. 

Spinel smiled down at the flawless, glistening gem. 

“Perfect.”


End file.
